The Big Time Boys
by Cpp9999lol
Summary: Kendall and James has a crush on each other and they don't realize it. Kendall is worried that James found out about a dark secret about Kendall. But little does Ken Doll know is that they both have the same secret!


"Well that was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever witnessed". Kendall said as he turned back around to his computer. James had just strode into the room with only a towel around his waist, which had fell to the ground showing off the lower parts of his body. Of course Kendall had witnessed the whole show while talking to James.

"Sorry you had to see that" James said while picking his towel up from the bedroom floor. "No problem dude, but I have to say, you have a nice package." replied Kendall. "Well thanks… I guess." James said, wondering why Kendall had been checking out the south region of his body. "Well I'm going out the pool your welcomed to join me. " Well I'm kind of busy right now maybe later", replied Kendall.

Once James was dressed he left the room to head to the pool. Kendall replayed the whole situation and caught himself getting a hadron. He knew he was bi but never really felt attracted to any of his best friends. But after seeing that magnificent body of James he knew he had the biggest crush on him. Kendall closed the program he was on and logged out of the computer. He stripped nude and threw on some swimming trunks and a tank and went to go get a towel. Once he was done he went down to the pool in search of James Diamond. He passed through the lobby and saw Carlos and Logan cuddling on a couch. It wasn't odd given the circumstances but they never really showed affection in public.

Kendall kept forward to find a good spot to sun tan. He found a spot not too far away from the pool and laid down a towel before sitting on it. Once he was seated he searched the pool for James. He spotted him playing volleyball with some of his other friends. Kendall was getting very turned on at the sight that he was seeing. James was glistening with sweat and had his shirt off exposing his tanned torso and stomach and rock hard six packs. He was very good at volleyball and in the last five minutes scored two points. After a while the game took a break and James came over to sit by Kendall.

"Hey there", James said. "Hey what's up? You played a really good game out there." Kendall said while staring at James sweaty chest. "You were watching me play?" James asked. "Well yeah, I was kind of bored so just sat and watched." Kendall replied. "Well okay, so why'd you come out, I thought you were busy." James I said. "Well I was but I decided to get some fresh air." "Well that's a lie and I saw you checking me out, and you can continue checking me out while I walk away." James said while getting up and going to finish his game. "What…" Kendall said dumbstruck that James knew he was checking him out.

Kendall walked back to the apartment and went into the room he shared with James. Kendall was really nervous. What if James knew he was bi and hated him, thought? What would he do then? Would this ruin their relationship? Suddenly James came into the room and stripped down to his green and blue plaid boxers. "Hey there", James said to Kendall while putting on some blue sweatpants. "What's wrong, worried that I'll tell everyone your little secret, well don't be because I like you back. "What? Really?" Kendall asked shocked. "Yeah everybody actually knows about it. I've liked you since we made the demo for Gustavo. I've always wanted to ask you out but it never seemed like it was right…until now. "So what now?" Kendall asked. "What do you mean what now? Now we have sex and start a relationship silly. Now start to strip and make daddy feel good." Kendall obliged by stripping nude and straddling James. Kendall could feel James between his basketball shorts and he felt huge. Kendall started to lick James' chest and was suckling his nipples when James stopped him and pulled of his own clothing. Now they were both completely nude and James was humping Kendall's cheeks in eagerness popping his cherry. James made Kendall get up making him exposing his 9 inch dick. "Well nice equipment you got there", James said. Kendall just blushed. James took Kendall in his mouth and instantly deep throated Kendall. Kendall moaned and groaned while James hot mouth engulfed every inch of his dick. James sucked on the head of his dick playing with Kendall's piss hole. He licked the underside of his dick and took his egg shaped balls into his mouth. He then moved back to the head of his dick and took him whole again. Kendall moaned some more while James worked his hot mouth on him. After a few more minutes James stood up and laid Kendall down missionary style. He went to go get lube and came back. He lubed up his cock and Kendall's ass while finger fucking him. After a while James pulled his fingers out of Kendall's ass and lined his cock up. He slowly pushed in; with every inch he was taking Kendall's virginity.

Kendall groaned and moaned from the intrusion. He felt so much pain but then there was pleasure. He felt so good that James was taking his virginity and not a total stranger. When James' 10.5 inches was buried in Kendall's ass he stopped and let Kendall get adjusted. After Kendall said he was fine James started slowly picking up a fucking motion. He eventually sped up and was fucking Kendall so hard that they were rocking the whole bed. After about 15 minutes James thrust was getting rough and sloppy. "Dude I'm gonna cum?" James said. "Cum inside of me", Kendall pleaded. After a while James thrust one last time and buried himself in Kendall and busted his seed into him. He collapsed on top of Kendall breathless. "Well that was fun", Kendall said. "Yeah, sure was."


End file.
